1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to an improved paint can rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry liquids therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,928,570; 3,071,282; 4,127,211 and 4,163,374 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.